Georgina Flowers
Georgina Flowers (Also known by her nickname JoJo) is an aristocrat living with her parents. She is the wife of Willy Flowers, the sister-in-law of Juandissimo Flowers and Henrietta Flowers, the mother of Ruby Flowers and the aunt of the bounty hunter Skye Flowers. ''Appearance Georgina is a middle aged hedgehog with light pink fur, long black hair tied in a bun and dark azure blue eyes. Her normal attire is a pinkish purple dress, mint green gloves that go half way on her upper forearms and hot pink high heels. Abilities While having no special powers, Georgina has a very good sense of sight. This was shown when she spotted her sister-in-law cradling her soon-to-be niece in her arms and helped her calm her down. Personality Being of a higher social class, Georgina tends to be uptight and sometimes self-absorbed about everything. She's also overdramatic and tends to worry about the littlest of things. Her most distinguishing trait about her is her very quiet and respectable demeanor. Because of this, she coined the phrase "A quiet and peaceful life is a safe and happy life," something that her daughter Ruby had inherited throughout her life. History Arranged marriage Not much is known about Georgina's past except that she was set to marry a wealthy entrepreneur from a different city. She accidentally bumped into her future husband Willy and accused him of bumping into her. Before her patience could wear thin any further, she saw Henrietta trying to comfort her daughter Skye and offered to help. She then accidentally said that his (Willy's) daughter was adorable, only for the sky blue hedgehog to correctly tell her that Skye was his niece. During her meetings with her arranged husband, Georgina would go to the Flowers family and offer to babysit Skye while Juandissamo and Henrietta were out of the house. She also noticed right off the bat that she was falling in love with Willy as she began to see both him and Skye in the weeks that followed. When her wedding finally happened, she turned down her "money grubbing" wannabe husband and decided to go with Willy instead, to her parent's surprise. Their wedding took only two weeks to plan and when it happened, Georgina called the whole thing "Magical", something that her loving husband Willy would never let her live down for the rest of her life. Starting a family Sometime after their marriage, Willy and Georgina heard of Juandissimo and Henrietta's deaths and the pink hedgehog comforted her husband and placed all of Juan's personal possessions on a shelf with Willy in order to 'live out his legacy.' Then, two years went by and Georgina noticed that she was gaining some weight before finally figuring out that she was pregnant with her and Willy's child, much to the couple's extreme joy. Nine months later, she gave birth to their daughter Ruby Flowers and Georgina was quick to point out that she had Juan's fur and her nana's hair color. While cradling her, Willy and Georgina promised to one day introduce her to their niece Skye. A near roboticized daughter One day when eighteen year old Ruby was out collecting chili beans, Georgina was starting to get anxious when she didn't come home and told Willy about it, who said that he knows someone who can help. Georgina then begged Sonic the hedgehog to 'bring her baby back' safe and sound. Hours passed and Georgina saw Sonic rushing towards her house with an unconscious Ruby in his arms and, to her shock and horror, noticed that Ruby's entire right arm and shoulder were roboticized. Despite this however, she and her husband assisted Ruby and Sonic to find Skye and was surprised that her niece had turned into a ruffian. Georgina and Willy then decided to live with some of her relatives until they figure out a way to fix Ruby's arm and make her normal again. Trivia *On two occasions, Georgina is seen without her bun. Once when she was getting married to Willy and again while she was pregnant with Ruby. *She reveals to her sister-in-law Henrietta that she wears eyelash extensions. Gallery'' sketch-1520975271500.png|Georgina holding her future niece Skye Willy and Georgina wedding.png|Willy and Georgina happily wedded Pregnant Georgina.png|Georgina seven months into her pregnancy with her and Willy's baby Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:No Abilities